Lollipop Days
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Pesta dansa berlangsung sebagai perayaan Valentine Days. Kiku pun ingin bisa berdansa dengan Arthur. AsaKiku. Slight AmeIta. Chap 02.
1. Ivory

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. AsaKiku. AU.

**Writer's Note** : Sequel dari Cat's Name. Untuk informasi, Arthur dan Kiku umur 16 tahun di cerita ini maupun Cat's Name. Terima kasih kepada Rachigekusa atas pemberian judul "Lollipop Days" =D.

Chapter 01

**Ivory - Sleepless**

_Hangatnya…_

Kelopak mata seorang pemuda Jepang ini telah berulang kali mencoba untuk menutup penuh matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Ia mengenakan kimono hijau lumutnya yang biasa dan menghangatkan diri dengan _kotatsu_ dari udara dingin. Musim dingin hampir berganti musim semi, tapi udara masihlah sangat dingin membuat pemuda Jepang berparas cantik ini makin merasakan keinginan kuat untuk menutupkan matanya. Tapi, tak bisa. Dia tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk tidur. Dia, Kiku namanya, harus tetap bangun karena sedang menunggu seseorang. Tentu saja orang ditunggu itu adalah orang spesial baginya. Orang yang telah menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya hampir satu bulan ini. Kekasih hatinya. Arthur Kirkland.

Kiku menutup mata dan dengan tanpa ada tenaga ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kotatsu. Bibir tipis miliknya membentuk sebuah senyuman di kala ia mengingat Arthur. Remaja Inggris berambut pirang dengan mata hijau daun serta sikapnya yang selalu tidak bisa bicara secara gamblang mengenai apa yang ada di pikirannya itu selalu berhasil membuat hati Kiku terasa hangat. Jantungnya berdebar. Debaran dengan nada yang menyenangkan. Hanya dengan mengingatnya, Kiku sudah merasa bahagia.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…cepatlah datang, Arthur-san..._

Dia berharap dalam hati. Walau telah satu bulan menjalin hubungan, mereka berdua nyaris tidak memiliki waktu berdua. Arthur yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahnya memang telah sibuk, bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi pasangan. Kiku juga menjadi sibuk karena jabatan sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Dialah yang mengurus segala jadwal kegiatan, proposal untuk izin kegiatan, dan lain sebagainya. Karena kesibukan inilah mereka jarang berdua dan kadang ia harus tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu. Ditambah dengan acara dansa yang diajukan oleh Francis untuk Valentine minggu depan, kerjaannya semakin bertambah. Dan itu juga membantunya untuk semakin merasa rindu dengan Arthur.

Mata Kiku telah setengah terpejam. Tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Bahkan menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Ia sungguh merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang diberikan kotatsu-nya. Sungguh ia ingin merasa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan alam nyata dan bergabung dengan dunia mimpi. Tapi, lagi-lagi, ia menguatkan larangan pada kelopak matanya untuk membawanya lari dari alam nyata. _Arthur-san_…panggilnya dalam hati. Letih telah mulai mengalahkan niatnya. Matanya coklatnya tak lagi melihat dengan jelas. Kelopak matanya semakin menurun seolah ingin secepatnya menyatukan bulu mata Kiku. Dengan kalah terpaksa, Kiku pun menutup kedua matanya. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah langit kemerahan yang menandakan matahari akan tenggelam. Tapi, ia masih belum tidur.

Pikirannya melayang. Terlintas berbagai pikiran dalam benak Kiku. Ia teringat tentang dua hari yang lalu.

.

.

Flashback

Suara riuh para murid yang keluar kelas untuk mencari makan siang mulai terdengar sampai ruang OSIS dimana Kiku kini berada. Ia berada sendirian di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa sekali lagi dokumen-dokumen di laptopnya sebelum ke perpustakaan bawah untuk menge-_print_. Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada kesalahan, ia mencabut _thumb drive_ bambu miliknya lalu menutup laptop. Tangannya telah berada di depan pegangan pintu ruangan itu namun ada yang telah membukanya lebih cepat dari luar ruang sebelum Kiku. Ia pun bertukar pandang dengan orang yang membuka pintu dari luar itu.

Arthur.

Mereka bertukar pandang terkejut. Telah nyaris memasuki satu minggu mereka tidak saling menatap seperti ini walaupun keduanya selalu bertemu di ruang OSIS. Tapi, hanya di situ mereka bertemu. Mereka berbeda kelas, sehingga berbeda jadwal. Sementara bisa ketemu di OSIS, mereka hanya membicarakan urusan sekolah dan tak pernah berdua saja. Mata hijau daun milik Arthur menatap lekat mata coklat gelap Kiku. Seperti biasa, tatapan itu langsung membuat jantung Kiku terasa akan melompat keluar. Kiku menahan nafas. Ia menutup erat bibirnya. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, alis matanya telah turun. Di sudut matanya, Kiku menahan airmata yang nyaris keluar. Matanya menyiratkan kerinduan.

Meski baru satu minggu. Kiku sungguh merasa kesepian tanpa Arthur. Betapa inginnya dia sekarang memeluk erat tubuh orang yang berada di depannya itu tapi tidak dilakukannya. Arthur adalah seorang yang pemalu. Ia tidak pernah bersikap sebagai kekasih jika mereka masih di sekolah. Tapi Arthur sangatlah berbeda jika mereka hanya berdua di tempat lain selain sekolah. Maka, Kiku pun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan penuh rindu.

Mereka terdiam saling pandang. Lalu, Arthur mundur satu langkah keluar ruangan dan memalingkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan lorong yang berada di depan pintu. Sesaat, Kiku heran dengan tingkah Arthur. Setelah melakukan itu, ia masuk dan bertanya, "Ada orang lain di ruangan ini?"

Kiku menggeleng, "Hanya aku sendiri."

Arthur segera menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia menguncinya lalu berbalik menghadap Kiku. Remaja Inggris itu menatap sedih Kiku sebentar. Tatapan itu persis sama seperti mata Kiku yang memandangnya. Ada kerinduan mendalam di mata itu. Kiku yang mengerti maksud tatapan Arthur hanya sanggup tersenyum pasrah. Melihat itu, Arthur segera memeluk erat Kiku. Ia memposisikan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping Kiku, sementara tangan kanannya melingkari pundak kekasih Asia-nya itu. Arthur membenamkan kepalanya di rambut hitam Kiku. Ia menghirup pelan dan menikmati wangi tubuh Kiku. Perlahan dengan hembusan nafas hangatnya di rambut Kiku, Arthur juga mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga Kiku merasa sedikit sesak.

Kekasih remaja Inggris itu mulai meneteskan airmata. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh hangat Arthur. Ia memang sesak karena dekapan erat Arthur, tapi rasa sesak di hatinya-lah yang membuat Kiku meneteskan airmata. Ia sungguh-sungguh merindukan Arthur. Sama seperti kekasihnya, ia merasakan dan menghayati wangi tubuh orang yang dirindukannya itu. Inilah pertama kalinya Arthur ada menyentuh Kiku di sekolah, yang sebelum-sebelumnya tak pernah dilakukannya. Kiku pun menjadi tahu kalau Arthur juga merasakan kerinduan yang sama. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Arthur ketika kekasih Inggris-nya itu mencium lama kepalanya. Kiku menangis tanpa suara sebelum menyebut, "Arthur-san…"

"Kiku…" ucap Arthur lembut. Mereka berdua lama diam dalam pelukan itu untuk menikmati masa-masa singkat ini. Arthur melanjutkan dengan, "Aku akan ke rumahmu lusa nanti. Tunggu aku…"

.

.

Itulah yang diucapkannya.

Kiku tahu bahwa Arthur mau ke rumahnya hari ini adalah karena hari ini ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan hari ulang tahun seperti ini. Baginya tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi, ia akan bisa bertemu Arthur hari ini. Maka dari itulah, ia membereskan semua kerjaannya sebelum hari ini. Ia ingin waktu-nya bersama Arthur tidak terganggu sedikitpun oleh urusan sekolah apapun. Selama dua hari penuh ia mengerjakannya sehingga kurang tidur. Tubuhnya pun terasa lelah. Pikirannya terasa melayang. Kiku juga bisa merasakan tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya. Kelopak matanya tak lagi bisa membuka. Tapi, ia masih tidak membiarkan dirinya tidur. Ia masih menunggu kekasihnya.

"Kiku."

Terdengar suara memanggil dari arah pintu depan rumahnya. Kiku yakin pemilik suara itu adalah Arthur. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ia tidak bisa membedakan suara kekasihnya sendiri. Suara itu masih memanggil-manggil nama Kiku berkali-kali bersamaan dengan suara ketukan pintu. Pemuda Jepang itu berusaha keras membuka mata ataupun menggerakkan badannya. Tapi, tak ada satupun anggota tubuhnya yang bergerak mengikuti perintah hatinya. Matanya masih saja tertutup. Kiku hanya bisa melihat kegelapan. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara.

Detik selanjutnya, tak ada lagi suara ketuka pintu melainkan suara yang biasanya didengar Kiku jika ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Suara Arthur masih memanggil-manggil nama Kiku hingga mendekati ruangan dimana kekasih Asia-nya itu telah tampak tertidur dengan kepala terkulai di atas kotatsu. Arthur yang menggeser perlahan daun pintu ruangan itu masih memanggil nama Kiku dengan pelan. Ia mendekatinya dan berjongkok untuk melihat jelas paras cantik wajah Asia Kiku. Arthur menghela nafas lalu membelai lembut rambut hitam Kiku sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh sayang. Di bawah mata Arthur juga tampak kantung mata seperti yang terlihat juga di bawah maat Kiku. Mereka telah memaksakan diri mengerjakan semua kewajiban mereka sebelum hari ini sehingga kedua sama-sama kurang tidur.

Arthur mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang telah dibungkus rapi dari kantung jaketnya. Kado untuk Kiku. Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum pasrah melihat Kiku. Arthur menaruh lagi kado itu ke dalam kantung bajunya dan mulai melepaskan syal, tas sekolah, juga jaketnya. Setelah menaruhnya rapi di ruangan itu, ia berjalan ke luar. Ia pergi ke kamar tidur Kiku. Dibentangkannya futon di atas tatami kamar itu dengan selimut yang tidak terpasang lalu ia kembali ke ruangan dimana Kiku mendengar semua gerak-geriknya namun tidak sanggup membuka matanya.

Remaja berambut pirang itu menyingsingkan kedua lengan baju seragamnya hingga siku ketika mendekati Kiku. Arthur berjongkok dan dengan pelan-pelan ia memindahkan kepala Kiku ke pundak kirinya sementara tangan lainnya menggeser kotatsu untuk mengeluarkan kaki Kiku dari bawah meja itu. Setelah berhasil, ia pun menaruh tangan kanannya di bawah lutut Kiku dan tangan kiri yang menopang bahu kekasihnya. Arthur mengangkat Kiku dalam gendongannya lalu membawanya ke kamar dengan futon yang telah disiapkannya tadi. Dia menidurkan Kiku di atas futon itu lalu menyelimutinya. Arthur duduk di samping futon. Ia diam menatap wajah Kiku yang masih menutup mata. Sekali lagi dibelainya kepala Kiku sebelum mencium lembut dahi kekasihnya.

Kiku bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Arthur yang mencium dahinya. Lalu tak lama, didengarnya kekasihnya itu beranjak dari duduk dan akan berjalan keluar ruangan. Entah kekuatan dari mana, Kiku membuka matanya dan menarik Arthur seraya berseru, "Arthur-san!"

Ia menarik kaki Arthur sehingga Arthur terjatuh di atas tatami. Remaja Inggris itu mengeluh, "Aw…"

"Ma-maaf, Arthur-san…" Kiku bangun dari kasur dan duduk untuk melihat Arthur dengan jelas. Arthur bangun dari jatuhnya dan duduk bersila menghadap Kiku sambil memegang pipinya yang terbentur tatami. Ia bertanya, "Kau masih bangun?"

"Ah, i-iya," Kiku tersipu. Arthur pun ikut tersipu mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi pada Kiku yang dikiranya sudah tidur. Mereka berpandangan dengan pipi yang memerah. Keduanya saling tahu bahwa mereka sesungguhnya merasa lelah karena dua hari ini. Tapi, kerinduan yang mereka rasakan sanggup membuat Kiku maupun Arthur masih saling tersenyum sekarang. Menyadari apa yang mereka rasakan adalah sama. Kiku mendejati Arthur lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Arthur yang sedang terkejut. Ia kali ini langsung menangis di pundak Arthur seraya berbisik, "Aku rindu…"

Arthur yang merasa senang, tersenyum malu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Kiku. Ia tersenyum senang ketika menjawab, "Aku juga…"

Kiku sungguh tak ingin berpisah dengan Arthur sekarang, tapi bulan telah muncul. Lagipula, dia maupun Arthur sama-sama lelah dan kurang tidur. Mereka butuh tidur sekarang. Tapi, ia tak ingin melepaskan Arthur. Hingga sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya. Ia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Arthur, "Mau tidur bersama?"

Detik pertama setelah Kiku menanyakan itu, Arthur tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Hingga detik kesepuluh, Arthur berkata kaget dengan wajah memerah, "A-apaaaaa?"

"Bu-bukan 'tidur' yang seperti itu maksud-ku," Kiku membantah dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang juga memerah. Mendengar itu, Arthur menghela nafas lega. Namun, masih dengan wajah merahnya ia menatap Kiku yang menunduk malu. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Arthur mendengar Kiku berkata seperti itu. Ia pun tersenyum memahami maksud Kiku bertanya seperti itu. Ia langsung tahu kalau Kiku tak ingin pisah darinya sekarang sampai menawari berbagi tempat tidur.

"Boleh."

Jawaban yang diiringi senyum Arthur itu dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari Kiku. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam selimut sambil tidur berhadap-hadapan. Keduanya berpandangan dengan tersenyum bahagia hingga tangan kiri Arthur membelai pipi Kiku. Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka sebelum menyentuh lembut bibir tipis Kiku. Arthur membuka mulutnya di atas bibir kekasihnya. Mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir tipis itu agar membuka bibir Kiku. Setelah membuka bibirnya, Kiku juga membalas ajakan main dari lidah Arthur yang sedari tadi menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Lidah mereka bergulat, membuat keduanya mengeluarkan erangan nikmat. Kedua bibir mereka pun saling memagut tanpa henti. Tak terlihat kalau mereka sebenarnya lelah dan kurang tidur.

Arthur menghentikan bibirnya yang mengulum bibir Kiku untuk memberikan kekasihnya itu dan dirinya kesempatan mengambil nafas. Keduanya terengah-engah, namun masih saling memandang dengan penuh sayang. Arthur tersenyum di tengah engahannya dan berbisik mesra, "_Otanjyoubi Omedetou_, Kiku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading!^^

Please review if you don't mind!

**Aku tahu fic ini banyak kekurangan. Mohon sekiranya berbaik hati untuk memberikan kritik ataupun saran. =))**

**Oh iya, untuk chapter selanjutnya, silahkan me-request warna Lollipop lainnya. Aku akan membuat cerita selanjutnya berdasarkan warna itu. =D**

**Chapter pertama ini dariku dengan warna ivory ^^**

**Buat fans AsaKiku yang telah melakukan pemilihan polling di profile-ku, **

**Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena AsaKiku tidak terpilih untuk edisi Valentine nanti. MOHON MAAAAAFFF X'(**

**Satu lagi, Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Kiku X))**


	2. Maraschino

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. AsaKiku. AU. Typo. Slight AmeIta.

**Writer's note :** Ruangan acaranya kurang lebih sama dengan Aula Besar Hogwarts yang dipakai sebagai pesta dansa di HP 4 (movie). Italic = flashback. Diucapkan terima kasih kepada Naoto4Shirogane yang telah memilih warna untuk chapter ini =)

Chapter 02

**Maraschino - Timeless**

Matahari telah baru saja tenggelam.

Seluruh murid sekarang berada di dalam aula besar sekolah. Acara spesial untuk merayakan Valentine Days telah memasuki acara pembukaan yaitu kata sambutan. Kepala Sekolah telah memberikan kata sambutan dan sekarang giliran ketua OSIS. Arthur Kirkland menaiki panggung dalam aula yang biasanya mereka gunakan sebagai tempat untuk mempentaskan drama. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hijau pekat nyaris hitam dengan dasi hijau muda model klasik dan kemeja salem pucat. Ruangan aula itu telah didekorasi sehingga mirip _ballroom _hotel yang biasa digunakan untuk acara seperti glamour. Tidak tampak seperti aula. Tentu saja, anak OSIS telah bekerja mati-matian untuk mensukseskan cara ini. Tidak mungkin hasilnya tidak luar biasa. Semua mata terarah padanya saat ia memulai kata sambutannya. Tak terkecuali Kiku.

Tubuh rampingnya dilapisi jas berwarna abu-abu dengan kemeja dan dasi berwarna hitam sewarna rambut pendeknya yang jatuh lurus. Ia janjian dengan sahabatnya, Feliciano, untuk memakai dasi dan kemeja sewarna untuk acara ini. Feliciano yang duduk di sampingnya memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Kiku. Hanya saja dasi yang dikenakan Feliciano adalah berbentuk kupu-kupu meski sama-sama dari bahan satin. Jas biru langit yang dipakai Feliciano ditujukan untuk kekasihnya yang mempunyai warna mata seperti jas itu. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi meja bundar yang terdapat beberapa di tiap sisi ruangan, sampai beberapa meja di luar aula. Satu meja bundar terdapat 8 orang murid.

Kiku dengan wajah senang mendengarkan sambutan yang diberikan Arthur meski dia tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas. Pikirannya melayang ketika mereka tidur bareng setelah kelelahan karena mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka sebagai OSIS seminggu yang lalu. Mereka tidur pulas sampai pagi di malam itu dan sangat terkejut ketika bangun. Orang yang membangunkan Kiku adalah kakak sepupunya yang tinggal serumah, Wang Yao. Kiku yang dibangunkan Yao dari luar kamar kaget ketika menyadari Arthur masih tertidur di sampingnya. Ia belum memberitahukan siapapun tentang hubungannya dengan Arthur, begitu juga Arthur hingga jika Yao masuk ke kamar dan melihat mereka berdua, tentu akan rumit menjelaskannya. Mereka kali ini beruntung, karena Yao memang selalu membangunkan Kiku dari luar kamar dan juga Arthur murni berada dalam selimut. Jadi, walaupun tadi malam Yao ada masuk ke kamar Kiku untuk memeriksa, pastilah ia tidak melihat Arthur di sana.

_"Arthur-san, Arthur-san," panggil Kiku sambil menggerakkan pundak Arthur yang masih tidur. "Bangun, Arthur-san!"_

_Arthur membuka matanya namun tidak sepenuhnya sadar dan hanya bergumam,"Oh…Kiku…". Kiku melihat wajah manja Arthur yang kembali terpejam jadi merasa malu sendiri. Ia terdiam sesaat karena terkejut melihat ekspresi milik Arthur yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Arthur yang diam lalu tiba-tiba sadar dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk melihat Kiku yang diampingnya dengan tatapan heran. "Kiku?" tanyanya menyentuh pipi Kiku untuk merasa yakin ini bukan mimpi. Kiku diam saja membiarkan kekasihnya itu akhirnya sadar apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. _

_"Kiku, cepat sarapan. Nanti telat!" terdengar suara Yao dari dapur menyiapkan makanan memperingatkan Kiku. Keduanya mendengar itu menjadi cemas bagaimana cara agar tidak ketahuan kalau Arthur ada di situ. Kiku berpikir sebentar lalu mengajak Arthur keluar kamar dengan diam-diam. Mereka menuju ruang tamu tempat tas dan jaket Arthur berada. Yao yang berada di dapur belakang nampaknya tidak menyadari adik sepupunya ke ruang depan. Cepat-cepat tapi tanpa suara, Arthur mengambil tas dan jaketnya lalu diantar Kiku sampai ke pintu depan. Pintu telah dibuka perlahan tanpa banyak suara ketika Arthur teringat akan sesuatu. Ia menoleh pada Kiku dan merogoh kantung celananya kemudian mengeluarkan kado untuk Kiku. Karena tidak ada waktu untuk berkata-kata, Arthur menyerahkannya, tersenyum dan mencium singkat pipi Kiku lalu pergi. _

_Kiku yang masih terbayang Arthur tadi terdiam menggenggam kado dari Arthur. Hatinya terasa sangat hangat mendekatkan hadiah dari Arthur ke dekat dadanya. Namun, tak lama adik sepupunya, Mei Mei, memanggil untuk sarapan dan ia pun menyimpan kado itu sebelum ke ruang makan. _

"Ve~ nanti kita dansa ya Kiku," ajak Feli menoleh ke arah sahabat Jepangnya setelah Arthur Sang Ketua OSIS selesai memberikan sambutan. Kiku menjawab tersenyum lembut pada sahabat baiknya itu, "Ya."

Belum lagi Feliciano mau melanjutkan percakapan, ada seseorang dari belakang yang menepuk pundak Feliciano membuat Kiku maupun Feliciano mengarah kepadanya. Yang menepuk Feliciano tadi adalah seorang remaja berambut pirang bermata sebiru langit dan mengenakan kacamata. Ia mengenakan jas sewarna mata Feliciano dengan dasi coklat muda. Wajah cerianya tersenyum memanggil Feliciano, "_Hi Honey_!"

Feliciano menoleh dengan wajah sumringah dan menjawab dengan sama cerianya," _Hi Darl_!"

Kiku akan menyapa kekasih Feliciano namun detik berikutnya ia mengedipkan mata, pemandangan yang terlihat sangatlah berbeda. Sahabatnya dan remaja pirang berkacamata itu kini tengah berciuman. Feliciano masih duduk sementara kekasihnya sedikit membungkuk untuk menciumnya serta merangkul pundaknya. Awalnya Kiku agak kaget, karena meskipun ciuman digunakan sebagai salam adalah budaya dari barat, ia masih belum terbiasa. Adat timurnya masih sangat kuat sehingga ia hanya bisa menunggu mereka selesai untuk menyapa kekasih Feliciano. Kiku menunggu 5 detik. Mereka masih berciuman. 10 detik. Mereka belum selesai. 15 detik. Mereka masih tidak memiliki tanda-tanda untuk melepaskan diri.

Didera rasa malu sekaligus enggan, Kiku hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan. Ia menghela nafas dan akan beranjak pergi ketika didengarnya tangan kanan Feliciano menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya sebagai penanda untuk mengakhiri ciuman karena ia tahu sahabat Asianya itu merasa tidak enak hati. Mereka melepas ciuman itu tersenyum dan menghadap Kiku. Feliciano berkata, "Maaf ve~~"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Kiku bohong. Kekasih Feliciano yang kini merangkul dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya diatas rambut coklat Kiku berkata pada Kiku dengan wajah kesal polos, "Jangan salahkan aku, Kiku. Salahkan Arthur! Sambutannya kelamaan! Padahal aku sudah minta jangan lama-lama!"

Kiku tersenyum hambar. Kekasihnya diprotes oleh kekasih sahabatnya, "Itu sudah tugasnya, Alfred-san."

"Iyaaaa….." suara ngambek Alfred keluar. Dia memeluk erat Feliciano, "Tapi aku kan kangen Feli! Dia tidak mikir apa tentang sahabatnya ini?"

"Ve~~ aku juga kangen Alfred," ucap Feliciano mencium pipi kiri Alfred. Kejadian selanjutnya, tak sukar ditebak. Alfred dan Feliciano bertatapan lalu kembali berciuman. Kiku tertawa hambar melihat pasangan didepannya ini yang tidak habis-habisnya bermesraan.

Tak lama kemudian, Francis sebagai pembawa acara kali ini memulai acara dansa dengan memberi instruksi pada Roderich, remaja Austria berwajah tampan tanpa ekspresi untuk mulai memainkan pianonya sebagai lagu pengiring dansa untuk murid lainnya. Satu-persatu pasangan mulai meninggalkan meja menuju tengah aula yang memang dikosongkan sebagai area untuk berdansa. Diantara pasangan-pasangan itu, tidak ada satupun dari anggota OSIS yang berdansa karena memang jika ada acara apapun yang diselenggrakan OSIS, anggota hanya akan jadi pengawas sementara murid lain menikmati acara. Yah, itu konsekuensi menjadi pengurus OSIS.

"_Dance, Hon_?" ajak Alfred mengulurkan tangan pada Feliciano yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan, "Ve~~"

Keduanya menuju tengah aula dan saling berhadapan. Alfred adalah satu-satunya anggota OSIS yang berdansa dengan pasangan di acara itu karena memang Francis merencanakan demikian. Seluruh sekolah telah mengetahui bahwa hubungan mesra yang terjalin antara Alfred dan Feliciano merupakan salah satu keajaiban di sekolah mereka. Kejadian apapun yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka selalu muda diketahui yang lain meski mereka tidak cerita. Sekali waktu, Feliciano nangis seharian di kelas karena Alfred mengambil pastanya. Sekali waktu, Alfred berteriak-teriak tanpa sebab karena Feliciano _siesta_ tanpa dirinya. Murid-murid yang lain hanya bisa terbengong jika melihat 'atraksi' dari mereka. Bukanlah hal yang aneh kehebohan di sekolah terjadi karena mereka.

Dan kini, mereka berdua berdansa di tengah aula. Alfred meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Feliciano sementara tangan kirinya bergenggaman dengan tangan kanan kekasih Italiannya. Tangan lain Feliciano diletakkan di pundak Alfred. Mereka bergerak sesuai lagu yang mengiringi. Kadang keduanya berbisik lalu teratwa kecil dengan wajah bahagia. Tak lupa juga ciuman-ciuman kecil yang mereka lakukan meski dalam berdansa di tempat umum seperti itu Mereka tampak sangat menikmati seolah dunia milik berdua. Kiku memandang sahabatnya dan sahabat Arthur itu dengan iri. Dia berharap, dialah yang berdansa di sana dengan Arthur.

Dia terus memandang pasangan itu hingga ia menyadari di seberang ruangan dari tempatnya berdiri, ada seseorang yang juga terdiam melihat ke arah Alfred dan Feliciano. Kiku mendapati Arthur dengan pandangan yang sama sepertinya memandang iri pada sahabatnya itu. Kiku tersenyum kecil menyadari betapa transparannya Arthur menyiratkan keinginannya hanya dari pandangan saja. Lalu, dia memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah Arthur hingga Arthur menyadari Kiku memandanginya. Kiku tersenyum. Bertukar pandang dengan Arthur yang tersenyum sayang padanya. Kiku menikmati tatapan Arthur yang selalu dengan jujur mengatakan maksud hati Arthur walaupun tidak diutarakan dengan kata-kata. Namun, tiba-tiba airmuka Arthur berubah serius dan memberikan gerakan tangan yang menunjukkan ke luar ruangan. Mengajak Kiku keluar aula.

Karena acara begitu terpusat ke tengah ruangan, tak ada yang memperhatikan Kiku dan Arthur yang berjalan keluar aula. Kiku mengikuti Arthur yang berjalan ke bagian belakang aula yang tidak diterangi cahaya kecuali cahaya bulan. Lagu yang dimainkan dalam aula masih bisa didengar jelas dari posisi mereka berdua sekarang. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan sampai Arthur tiba-tiba berjalan mundur dua langkah, menyilangkan kaki kanannya ke belakang lalu memutar tangan kirinya untuk diletakkan depan dada seraya membungkuk ketika tangan kanannya terulur ke arah Kiku. Ia berkata, "Bersediakah menemaniku berdansa?"

"Dengan senang hati," ucap Kiku tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Arthur.

Mereka saling mendekatkan diri sampai keduanya saling bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Kiku merasa jantungnya akan meledak ketika tangan Arthur merengkuh lembut pinggangnya dan mendorong tubuhnya agar mendekat ke tubuh Arthur. Dia sempat gemetar sesaat sebelum menaruh tangan kirinya di pundak Arthur. Tetapi, saat Arthur mengenggam lembut tangan kanannya dan tersenyum padanya, tangan Kiku tak lagi bergetar. Mereka bertatapan penuh sayang seraya berdansa.

Arthur memindahkan tangan kanannya dari pinggang Kiku untuk membelai pipi Kiku. Ia berkata dengan sedih, "Maaf ya, kita tidak bisa berdansa dalam aula…"

Remaja Asia itu terkejut mendengar kata-kata kekasih Inggrisnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Arthur memikirkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu begitu keras sampai ke titik meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melakukannya. Sebenarnya, Kiku tak pernah mementingkan hal-hal semacam itu. Ia memandang iri pada Alfred dan Feliciano pun karena ia juga ingin berdansa dengan Arthur. Tidak harus di dalam aula. Tidak harus di tempat umum. Tidak harus dilihat banyak orang. Seperti sekarang saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Kiku menampilkan senyum termanisnya yang sanggup membuat jantung Arthur berdetak sangat cepat ketika berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu. Itu saja."

Melihat Kiku yang begitu manis tersenyum mendorong keinginan Arthur untuk menciumnya. Mereka berhenti berdansa. Wajah Arthur memerah ketika ia menempelkan dahinya dan Kiku. Kedua tangannya membelai pipi mulus Kiku yang kini mengikuti warna muka Arthur. Kiku tersenyum memegang tangan Arthur di pipinya. Arthur pun ikut tersenyum. Keduanya berharap andai saja waktu bisa seperti ini terus tanpa ada yang berubah. Tak lekang oleh waktu. Arthur mencium kening Kiku, "Aku juga."

"Aku juga ingin berdansa denganmu, Kiku sayang*…" bisik Arthur sebelum merapatkan bibirnya dengan Kiku.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading!^^

Please review if you don't mind!

*terinspirasi dari fic AsaKiku milik Silan Haye.

**Aku tahu aku memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan menyempilkan AmeIta di sini. Maaf sekali kalau agak lebih banyak ke AmeIta-nya dari AsaKiku-nya =.='**

**Jangan lupa untuk chapter selanjutnya, silahkan me-request warna Lollipop lainnya. Aku akan membuat cerita selanjutnya berdasarkan warna itu. Akan sangat membantu jika anda tidak memilih pilihan "terserah". Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya U_U**


End file.
